His Pain and His Savior
by Raphi-girl
Summary: Raph suffers, she is the only one who knows exactl why. Will Raph trust her enough to let her help him through pain. This chapter is just a prolouge of sorts. Raph/OC pairing
1. His Pain

His Pain and His Savior

By: Raphi-girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Raph, his brothers, or Casey and April. I do own Casey & April's kids, Lea, and Mikey and Don's females. So ha!

Chapter one: His Pain, Both Open and Hidden

As Raphael laid there on the cold, hard ground he started pondering his life. He knew why he hunted the Tengu that still roamed. He just never understood why he didn't feel the need to share that information with his family. Leonardo probably would have liked to know what he was doing every time he excused himself. He probably would have liked to know what the hell had gotten into his attitude too.

For all the years Raph had been hunting Tengu he had changed drastically. Of course, he was still a smart ass, but he was smarter about it. Sly comments instead of the obvious. Raph sighed. He also was way to quiet around them too. Then again, with the way they looked at him he wasn't surprised in the least. It was better if he stayed quiet. The last time he had said something to really piss one of them off, he lost his left eye and his body was covered in scars from head to toe.

That was one of the main reasons Leo didn't want anything to do with him.

Then again, Leo did have not only two little brothers to think about, but a pregnant wife as well. Not to mention the significant others of those little brothers. Raph sighed again as he remembered the last time he had talked to any of them. Leo had looked him in the eye with such loathing and fury, it had made him flinch. Which in turn made Lea, Leo's woman, ask what was wrong with him.

Which only made Raph flinch again when Leo narrowed his eyes at him.

You'd think his older brother would have been grateful to him. If Raph hadn't have saved Lea a couple years ago and kept pestering her since, Leo never would have met her, his mate. Of course, the same went for Donnie and Mikey as well. Raph couldn't count the multiple times he had saved at least one of them from being hurt.

Or killed.

Even Casey, the one guy who was supposed to be his best friend, was acting like Raph had done something unforgivable. Raph didn't know what he did, but he was really sorry. If he could catch the guy and talk to him, he would say as much. As well as ask just what the he had done. April acted even worse. When the kids saw him and went to run to him, smiles on their faces, their mother would hold them back and give a sharp "No!" in response.

That's one of the other things that cut Raph the worst. Before they started acting weird he had been their Godfather, because Casey and April thought if anyone could protect their two young children the most, it was Raph. Now Raph wasn't even sure about anything anymore. His friends acted like he would strike them or their children at any moment, Donnie narrowed his eyes at him and tried to act like a shrink whenever he was around, and Leo just openly hated him.

He didn't want to think about the change in Mikey.

God, Raph never thought he'd see the day he wanted to hear one of his youngest brothers stupid jokes. Even the ones that make no sense at all. But whenever Raph was around him, Mikey never made a joke. Hell, he never smiled. He only looked at Raph with eyes so bruised, it made him want die right there on the spot.

Like right now for instance.

Raph wanted to die so badly right now. The voices were so loud here. Even with all the pain ravaging his body, he could still hear the whispers. No matter how loud he screamed, Raph could still hear the whispers. He didn't know why he had to suffer through this torture.

_Because you live._

Oh, yeah.

And with that final thought, Raph let loose a scream that embodied all his pain and the emotions he knew better than to show anyone in the world.


	2. His Savior

Chapter two  
><span>His Pain and His Savior<span>

By: Raphi-girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Raph, his brothers, or Casey and April. I do own Casey & April's kids, Lea, and Mikey and Don's females. So ha!

Charly yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. Last night was probably her worst night of sleep yet in this damn city. Gah, what the hell had been wrong with her when she decided to come to New York. After all, she could have gone down south to be with Dane. He said he would always wait for her.

So just what the _hell_ was she thinking?

Everyone in this damned city was so rude, it wasn't even funny. If Charly hadn't been raised south of the Mason-Dixon line, she might have cried when she first arrived. But as said before, she was from Kentucky. More to the point, Kalyers don't wimp out when strangers get the best of you. They never have and never will.

But, man, was she reconsidering.

Charly sighed and went about her evening. Since she got the job at Chase, she always had a feeling that they were hiding stuff from her. Hell, she knew they were. Every time she offered to stay and work late the all yelled "NO!" and made her jump. Of course they apologized, but still. All they had to was explain why. It's not like she couldn't handle herself. She'd been in New York for a few days now and she'd already been jumped by the local gang and was almost gang raped.

She shivered at the memory of just two days ago. If that guy hadn't have shown up, her virginity would have been in serious trouble.

Charly was putting her hair up in her typical ponytail as she walked through the doors of the club, still thinking about the strange fellow that had dropped from the sky and kicked gang banger butt. He not only helped distract them but the stranger had knocked them all out cold.

"Charly!"

She looked up at her name being called, "Say what now?"

Her boss Lea Hamato laughed and shook her head, "Girl, where is your head? And don't go telling me it's just 'cause you're tired because I had that same look on my face when I fell in love for the first time."

Charly blushed deeply and sputtered. _What the hell?_

"Hey! Don't worry, okay? I wont tell a soul. Swear" Lea said, walking up and squeezing Charly as close to her as she could with her pregnant body in the way, "So … what's his name?"

"I don't really know his name. He helped me out a few nights ago and…well…"

"Oh! Love at first sight! I know how powerful that is. I'm a firm believer in it actually." Lea said as though said sudden emotion was actually possible.

Charly laughed, but didn't comment. She knew better. Love could only get you hurt. Everyone she had ever loved had either stabbed her in the back or died, leaving her all alone. Charly would never, ever, fall in love. By God, she'd rather be a spinster, than someone's sex toy.


End file.
